gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Esperanto
The Esperanto is a two-door coupe available in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. In Grand Theft Auto IV, however, it is a four-door sedan. It is one of the most common cars in most of the games in which it appears. Overview The Esperanto made its first appearance in Grand Theft Auto III, and its design has remained almost exactly the same in the following games, with only minor styling changes (mostly to the taillights and rear bumper). A modified variant (with official taxi ID plaques) is driven by Niko Bellic's cousin, Roman and is simply called Roman's Taxi when getting into that particular Esperanto. When free cab rides from Roman's garage are unlocked, an Esperanto will be sent to pick Niko up. It changes to a Cavalcade after Roman purchases a penthouse in Algonquin. It can be obtained in Roman's missions after you complete them, you can steal the ones that Roman sends to you to pick you up however the doors are locked at first so shoot the driver and the doors will unlock. The Esperanto was one of the first cars to appear in any media in the run-up to GTA IV's release. It has often been mistakenly referred to as an "Albany" due to the fact that the word is conspicuously emblazoned on the grille. In actuality, Albany is the "make" of the car (other vehicles are seen with the Albany nameplate on their decklids and logos, such as the Primo), while Esperanto is the model. In GTA IV, after collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Esperanto fetching $1,800. Performance GTA III—GTA Vice City Stories Although performance aspects vary slightly between games for this vehicle, acceleration and speed are generally quite satisfying with the rear-drive V8 powertrain. The one common problem with the Esperanto, however, is its notoriously bad brakes - a problem that is only exacerbated by the vehicle's weight. Traveling at high speed it takes some time to bring the vehicle to a stop which, besides often causing minor accidents, becomes a potentially fatal problem in GTA III, where Claude is unable to jump from a moving vehicle, exposing him to serious danger in a fast-moving Esperanto about to explode. The car's handling is highly responsive, but again, the vehicle's size and weight cause problems, predisposing it to two-wheeling and loss of control when overcompensating for a swerve at high speeds. However, its huge mass absorbs damage quite well, making it a good vehicle for ramming smaller ones (and even comparably sized ones) off the road. GTA IV The Albany Esperanto is powered by a high-torque V6, paired with a 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. The low displacement and hefty weight of the vehicle make acceleration below average, but give the latest Esperanto an acceptable top speed. Handling is also acceptable, though some oversteer can be felt. The suspension can be described as moderately firm, yet soft enough to cope with the rough streets of Liberty City. Braking has improved significantly over the GTA III-era Esperanto, though ABS is still not available. Crash deformation is very good, with the vehicle retaining much of its original shape after accidents; though build quality is rather poor, leaving the Esperanto disabled after a few accidents. Design GTA III—GTA Vice City Stories The GTA III era Esperanto is based on a 1975-1977 Cadillac Eldorado. However, the vehicle has received significant modifications throughout its appearances in these games. When introduced in GTA III (and, later, in GTA Liberty City Stories), the Esperanto features a slightly curvy profile and flatter details. The GTA Vice City rendition (as well as the GTA Vice City Stories rendition) received a major retouch with the vehicle featuring a more angular body design, detailed fascia and rear fin that slant forward. GTA San Andreas' Esperanto is essentially similar in design as that of GTA Vice City, but noticeably sports differences in the rear, with its tailfin-based taillights reduced in height (implying they are now part of the rear bumper) and its rear license plate relocated from the trunk lid to the bumper. Similarly, the GTA Advance rendition maintains much of the psychical traits of previous Esperanto's as seen from the top down. GTA IV In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Albany Esperanto is very different to the earlier renditions. Rather than being a large two-door coupe, the new car is a mid-sized four-door sedan. Its styling inspiration appears to be a pastiche of common late-70s/early-80s American car styling rather than a clone of any one car. The bumpers, sides and bustle-back styling (a majority of the chassis) is based on the Lincoln Continental Mark VII, however, converted into a four door sedan; The grille and headlights are similar to a 1982/1983 Chevy Malibu (the shorter width of the grille makes it look like a 1984-'85 Chevy Celebrity, but the Albany signature on the grille and flatter headlights are more like the Malibu); and the taillights seem based from a 77-81 Pontiac Bonneville, the reverse lights could also suggest some luxury cars. The combined look seems to emulate an early Cadillac Seville as it is commonly mistaken for one. Locations GTA III *Parked by the Old School Hall in Chinatown, Portland Island. *In the parking space by the Carson General Hospital in Rockford, Staunton Island. GTA Vice City *In the parking lot near the Moist Palms Hotel in Downtown. GTA San Andreas *There are no specific spawn locations but it can be seen driven around Easter Basin in San Fierro sometimes. GTA Liberty City Stories *Parked by the Old School Hall in Chinatown, Portland Island. *Can be found on the parking lot of Marco's Bistro in Saint Mark's, Portland Island. *Parked by the AMCo. gas station in Harwood, Portland Island. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked next to the derelict building across the northernmost empire building in Little Haiti. Car Modification (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Gallery Image:Esperanto (GTA3) (rear).jpg|An Esperanto in GTA III; rear view. Image:Esperanto (GTAVC) (front).jpg|An Esperanto in GTA Vice City. Image:Esperanto (GTAVC) (rear).jpg|An Esperanto in GTA Vice City; rear view. Image:Esperanto (GTASA) (front).jpg|An Esperanto in GTA San Andreas. Image:Esperanto (GTASA) (rear).jpg|An Esperanto in GTA San Andreas; rear view. Image:EsperantoLCS.JPG|An Esperanto in GTA Liberty City Stories. Image:Esperantovcs.JPG|An Esperanto in GTA Vice City Stories. Image:Esperanto (GTA4) (front).jpg|An Albany Esperanto in GTA IV. Image:Esperanto (GTA4) (rear).jpg|An Albany Esperanto in GTA IV, rear view. Image:Roman's Taxi (GTA4) (front).jpg|GTA IV's Esperanto also serves as the basis of Roman's Taxi. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes